Promise
by Kurzni
Summary: Au, High school. What happens to two teen's by the name of Naruto and Sasuke when they meet up in high school after being separated for so long? Pain, Agony, Hate, Embarrassment... Love? SasuxNaru/NaruxSasu, One-sided GaaxNaru love and hinted at others.


First of all, i'd like to say thanks for choosing this fic! It means alot to me, and please if you enjoyed it, leave a reveiw!

**DISCLAIMER: **HOHOHOHOHO!!! OF COURSE I OWN NARUTO I DO I DO!!!! why else would i be on fanfiction.net!?!?!!

Seriously i don't understand why we have to put a disclaimer when it's called . u__U

and if you guys didnt note the sarcasm up there, I do not own naruto sadly, if i did it'd be full with lemony goodness *u*

---------------------------------------

Naruto breathed slowly in and out while a shaky hand reached out for the razor in his bathroom cabinet.

_/ FLASHBACK /_

_" Get the hell out of this house! " Minato screamed while throwing a bag of clothes at his son's face. _

_" B-But daddy! " 7- year old Naruto cried " I th-thought you loved me! " _

_His father threw a disgusted look at his son's tear soaked face. _

_" Who would __**ever**__ love a monster like you?! " _

Naruto clutched his head as he felt dizzy from the sickening memories flooded in.

_" You killed your fucking your Mother you beast! " Minato shrieked at the top of his lungs, poking a accusing finger at Naruto's tiny chest knocking him over._

_Naruto winced as his body collided with the floor._

_" I-I... I DIDN'T KILL HER! " He screamed while pouring out fresh tears._

_Minato grinded his teeth together before kicking his son in the ribs._

_He doubled over clenching his aching chest tightly trying to shoo away the pain._

_" You know what? Fuck You! " Minato screamed; grabbing a knife from the kitchen._

_Naruto's eyes widened in fear when he saw the knife._

_His father smirked at his scared reaction._

_" Not so tough now are we son? "_

_Minato laughed manically while lighting up his sons head and carving three whisker like marks on each side of his face._

_" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " Naruto screamed in pain and he finished the final mark on his left cheek. He stuggled to keep his eyes open, but each taking moment he floated closer to the darkness._

That's when everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Naruto's eyelashes fluttered as he woke up. He looked around confused at the bathroom floor before he remembered what happened last night.

He shook his head in distaste and lifted himself off the floor.

Today was the first day in Konoha Boarding School.

He walked groggily over to the alarm clock where it was buzzing and hit it, but his eyes shot open when he noticed the time.

_7:46 SHIT! _Naruto thought.

He quickly grabbed his bag, stuffed some shirts and shorts in it for times when he goes out on school grounds, but he didn't need much because he was going to be wearing a uniform most of the time. _**Hmm... okay 10 shirts check, 12 pants check, 2 shorts check, eyeliner check**_ Yes, Uzumaki Naruto liked to wear eyeliner. _**brush check, toothbrush check, shampoo conditioner check, underwear check, cell phone check, mp3 check, CD player check, music check. YOSH! seems like i'm all ready to go! **_

Just before he was on his way out he fixed up his image in the mirror, and looked back at his emty apartment. His gaze fell over a happy picture in the corner of the living room with a 4 year old Naruto hugging his mother and his Mom and Dad hugging and smiling. He felt a wave a sadness wash over him, but he just shook it off. If he was going to make friends he couldn't be sad. His mother always told him to smile.

He ran outside into the rain practically tripping over his feet while doing so with an umbrella and called over a taxi to get to the boarding school on the other side of Konoha.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Naruto swallowed all nervousness as the giant school approached through the car windows. _Wow..._ Naruto thought _It's kinda eerie... castle like..._ He shook his head of the scary thoughts; he get's scared quite easily and he didn't want to have to act like a scared little girl on his first day.

He remembered he couldn't be late and dashed through the doors, he pulled out the map from his pocket that he got int he mail last week while running. There's no way in hell he was going to make a bad first impression of himself.

Naruto attempted to slow down as he turned a corner, but he shrieked as he collided with a flash of black.

Naruto groaned and lifted up his face that was nailed to the floor at this moment and pinched his nose painfully. " Itai... " He whispered. He struggled to get up but failed to notice the extra weight on his back at the moment.

" Hey.. are you okay? " Naruto asked

" Yea... " came the muffled reply as the stranger lifted himself off Naruto.

" Ugh, " Naruto groaned as he felt the sharp pain in his lower spine " Itai, Itai, Itai! " he said a little too loud.

" Baka, watch where your going " Sasuke grumbled while dusting imaginary dirt off his clothes.

Naruto nodded then faced the stranger.

" Yea it just hur- SASUKE?! " Naruto shouted and glomped him gleefully. Naruto could remember this boy anywhere, his not-so-famous duck-butt flipped raven hair, his amazing dark eyes... his perfectly structured facial features..his stoic bastard attitude... oh man he could go on forever.

" Get off me stupid kid " Sasuke shouted as he struggled like a worm from Naruto's death-grip; causing Naruto to hit his head on the ground again.

" Stupid teme... " Naruto whispered.

" Uh, how do you know my name? " Sasuke questioned.

" Y-You don't remember me? " Naruto spat a little offended.

" Ummm... " Sasuke scratched the back of his head pretending to think. " No, i don't "

But the truth was, Sasuke did remember Naruto. He didn't want to admit it back when they were younger; but he has _always_ had a crush on him since they were little. Him and Naruto used to be best friends, never leaving each others side, ever. But all that ended when his Father heard about what happened in Naruto's family he thought of him as nothing more than dirty gum on a side walk. Of course Fugaku banned Sasuke from playing with Naruto ever again, he made him turn and walk away if he ever came in contact with the child. All because of that he had to suppress his strong feelings for the younger boy and discard them, but it would be to hard for him to do that now that Naruto was at this school. If his father found out...he didn't even want to think about the consequences.

Naruto flinched at those words. His eyes started to sting painfully as he clenched his fists.

Sasuke cringed inside as he saw the miserable, pained look on his face.

" TEME! " Naruto shouted. He didn't know where he was going he just wanted to get out of this school right now; but he couldn't. He was finally getting a chance to take a step further into an actual socializing life. Naruto ignored the temptation of ripping up the school map and hitchhiking back to his dirty old apartment with those heart tearing memories.

_/ FLASHBACK/_

_" Ne, Ne Sasuke! Look what I found! " 5-year old Naruto cheered holding up a tiny fish he found in the pond. _

_" Naruto! Put him back in the water it can't breathe " Sasuke shouted running over to Naruto who was sitting on the dock._

_" Uwah! Really!? " Naruto shouted eyes shocked from his new discovery._

_" Yes " the young Uchiha confirmed._

_Naruto gasped before gently, yet quickly placed the fish back in the water and watched it admirinly as it swam away._

_" Ne, Sasuke... is it okay if i kiss you? " Naruto asked looking at the Uchiha with a slight tilt to his head while swinging his feet happily in the water beneath him._

_" Huh?! " Sasuke replied blushing at the request._

_" Uhnm... well I've seen mommy's and daddy's do it all the time, and they say they love each other after. " Naruto said shyly " and i love you Sasuke " Naruto said so simply as if he didn't know how strong that word meant._

_Sasuke blushed furiously at the last comment._

_" Y-Yea... you can " Sasuke said his heart pumping rapidly. He's loved this boy, his friend for so long._

_Naruto leaned in slowly and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

_" You know what, i love you a lot Sasuke " Naruto said smiling while blushing slightly._

_" Yea... i do. " Sasuke whispered touching his lips trying to engrave that scent, that feeling... into his mind._

_" Promise you'll never leave me? " Naruto asked_

_" Yea, I promise "_

_/ END FLASHBACK /_

Naruto quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen from his eye hopeful that Sasuke didn't see it.

" I-I have ... to go to c-class now... excuse me.. " Naruto murmured as he stood up and continued on his previous planned out direction before the collision.

_I... I just can't believe he doesn't remember me... he promised... he promised..._

He squeezed his eyes shit tightly before reaching out a hand to his first class room 202 .

- - -

OKAY. Well that was the first Chapter of " Promise "

I hope you liked it please review telling me if you want me to write the next chapter!

Thank you all!

P.S. Im so sorry about the crappy job,.

When i have the time i'll re-write this chapter. 3


End file.
